Dead end
by Tinuviel 79
Summary: Sookie gets into trouble, and who will be there to save here this time around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does, I'm just playing around

I've rewritten this chapter, the whole story with Sookie not being drained by the vampires just didn't work out as I started to write chapter 5, just seemed too lame to work so I've rewritten this chapter. Thank you very much for reviewing! =)

I was feeling low, not a very usual feeling for me. It had been a long day, and night for that matter. As I walked to my car, I sank down in front of the wheel, exhausted. I suddenly had some very eerie memories from just a few nights earlier, in this very parking lot. As it all came back to me, the blood and the gush, I quickly tried to think of happier things. I had family now, I had people in my life. My great grandfather was perhaps not around much, but he was only a phone call away. And then there were my cousins, Claudine and Claude, and my cousin Hadley's son Hunter.

I was however on the outs with my closest kin, my brother Jason. It would probably take a lot more than he would be able to offer for me to forgive him. And my happy thoughts were suddenly just drenched into dark memories of the past. Well, damn it all to hell, I thought to myself and got the car started.

My big problem was that I had once fallen for a vamp which then and there got me into trouble, and then I just went deeper and deeper in it, never even thinking about going back. I had been in love with Bill, and thought all the trouble I'd gotten into was worth it. He'd been my world for that short time we were together. Before he was unfaithful to me, before I'd learned that he'd only seduced me out of orders from the now deceased queen. That is, before I knew what a lying bastard he'd been. Now however, I did know, and I was probably never going to trust him again. In fact, I was having a hard time trusting anyone these days, and I believed he was one of the causes for that. I would be lying if I said that hadn't hurt, it had cut me deep into my core. And I didn't know if there would ever come a day when I could forgive him for hurting me so.

And then there was the sheriff of area 5, whom I hadn't been able to stop thinking about lately. He had been made vampire back in the day, a swedish viking he was, with long blonde hair, blazing blue eyes. He had a way of making a woman crazy with desire and lust. I did know he had that affect on loads of females, me included. And on some males. He was just out of this world gorgeous, no man should look as good as Eric did, it just wasn't fair.

I hadn't heard from Eric since we last departed, nor was I that keen on seeing him either. He remembered now, those days we spent together when he was under that curse that made him into the Eric I'd felt strongly for, it was just another side of him that I'd sort of fallen for. At the time, he was caring and gentle, sweet in many ways, but still sexy as hell. We'd talked and been friends, as well as lovers, which was a rare thing. And, at the time, he'd told me he had feelings for me, even gone so far as to tell me that he would give up everything just to be with me. Well, that had come to an abrupt end as he regained his true self and for a time, he didn't remember what had happened.

Now however, he knew exactly what had occurred in my house during the time he spent there, under my so called protection. And he'd promptly told me we would talk about it. I guess we had to. I wasn't sure how that discussion would go and, it would probably end badly, on my part. The bad news was, I was very much attracted to him still, I don't know how much I am under the influence of the blood bond thing.

Of course, then there was Quinn also. I had so strongly believed in him, I'd hoped to love him. He was magnificent, and sweet, at the same time scary as hell and we'd shared some really intimate moments. I'd gone and built hopes up, that I actually could have a future with him. Only to see it all dissolve that night during the hostile take over of the area, when Quinn made it clear that his family came first. It was an admirable trait I suppose to some, but... I was no longer able to be in a relationship where I would come second. It had been that way with Bill, his work came first I so often, I had realised, yet I kept convincing myself that everything was okay. But now, I broke the pattern, I wouldn't let myself get in too deep once more where I would never stand a chance of getting out unharmed. So I ended things. Cruelly I suppose. But I had been honest about it.

I sighed, finally reaching the home I shared with my two room mates, the witch duo Amelia and Ocatavia. Amelia and I became friends when I went to the house she owned to clear out my cousin Hadley's apartment. My cousin had been a vampire, and was murdered because she was the Queen of Louisiana's lover. Well, there was more to the story than that, but that was the main reason. Octavia was Amelia's mentor, she'd shown up since she'd learned that my newfound friend had turned her lover Bob, who was also a witch, into a black cat. And then the duo had helped me get Tanya, who was a spy sent by Sandra Pelt, sister of Debbie Pelt who I'd shot in self defense, off my case which was really nice. Yes, I had gotten myself into a lot of trouble recently...

As I parked the car, I turned the engine off and just sat there for a while, leaning back towards the seat, looking up at the house. It was dark, I knew Octavia was out of town, on business, she didn't say what kind of business. And Amelia might just be out on a date with the were, Dawson. Well, I guess it was just me then. It had been for weeks now, Bill was not snooping around, at least I hadn't seen him. Eric hadn't called, I did dread that call. Quinn was off somewhere, probably taking care of his mother and sister. I wished he could have let me in closer, I wished he had done things different. Wishing wasn't going to do me much good, I'd learned my lesson now, at least I hoped I had.

Slowly, I gathered my things and got out of the car. At the same time I was getting my cell out to see if I had any missed calls. The display was sadly empty, as was my love life. As I was sulking over that I was missing what was going on around me. Suddenly, I took a fist to the face. I fell hard on my back from the punch. Two vamps were standing over me, they continued beating me, kicking me. The pain was excruciating, and I wasn't able to defend myself, other than to crawl into foetus position. I tried to crawl away, to what use I was not certain. I was crying and coughing blood, this was going to be the end of me I thought silently where I lay on the ground trying to get air into my lungs. The pain from the beating was killing me.

I felt one of them grab me by my ponytail and pull me up, I screamed out loudly, the pain of it all was excruciating. This was it, they would probably drain me now, and I couldn't do much but let them. Then suddenly, as I felt fangs biting into my neck, I suddenly felt a rush of calm and warmth filling me up on the inside. I felt the vampire drop me, perhaps he made a run for it, I don't know. I heard Eric's voice close to me, I was close to passing out. I knew then, that if I wanted anyone to find me in this state, it would be him. So I let the darkness embrace me, and let go of all of the pain and hurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised that I actually woke up after that. Well surprised might be the wrong word, but stunned. I was at first not sure if I was alive or dead. Hey, I don't know all there is to know about life after death. My body was in still pain, not as much as I had been though. I believe someone had given me some kind of drug, because I was feeling drowsy, not quite awake. My eyelids wouldn't open, and I didn't force it. There were voices in the room, I listened to them, tried to understand them. It took me a while to figure out who was in the room with me.

"We found nothing by the house"

That was Pam, Eric's second in command.

"I didn't think you would find anything" Eric said, he sounded weird, as if he was tired, I'd never heard his voice sounding like that.

"You're hurting" Pam stated.

"Pam, why don't you go and make yourself useful in the bar" he said.

"Why won't you tell her then?" Pam said calmly. "And put an end to this."

If I had been awake and not under heavy drugs, I would have frozen.

"Pam" he said dismissively.

"I'm just tired of your moping and sulking, I wish you would become the old Eric. Telling her might just get things back on track again."

There was a long silence, and I guess Pam got impatient as she said.

"I'll go then."

I let myself drift into the darkness again, it wasn't that hard to just let go and loose all conscience.

I woke up again some time later, and the pain was really bad. Normally I would not be able to bear it, but it seemed Eric was close and that made me calm, but believe me, I was fighting hard not to scream for more drugs, I wanted them real badly.

"It hurts" I said weakly.

"Sookie?"

"Please... please..."

"I could give you my blood, you would heal..."

"No, no, I don't want that." I gasped, it was getting bad.

"Dear one, it'll take long for you to heal this way." he said. "You have taken it before."

"No..."

"Stubborn woman" he said, I could tell he was angry, but I felt he was concerned.

"Eric... I'll loose more of my humanity, I can't..." I whispered.

"Very well"

I felt drowsy again, I think someone was giving me something for the pain so I could get some sleep. I don't know how long I'd been out, but suddenly I felt another presence in the room. I was awake, and still not. Must be some kind of supe, since I couldn't pick up on thoughts coming from this presence. I felt a pair of hands on my cheeks, they were warm but I did not know who they belonged to, neither could I open my eyes to see, my eyelids just wouldn't open.

Then suddenly, I felt like my body was on fire, my bones seemed to be mending together and it hurt like hell. I didn't know what to make of it, either someone was trying to kill me or trying to heal me. Either way, the pain was excruciating and I think at some point I started to scream. Then I blacked out again.

And yet again, I woke up, feeling a lot better. I was lying between dark blue silk sheets, in my underwear might I add. I was still a bit sore, but it seemed I was on the mend, and had gotten a boost to it. I looked around the room, it was dark though so I gathered it was evening or perhaps late in the night. The door opened and Eric's second in command walked in.

"Ah, you're awake" Pam said indifferently and sat down in a chair by the bed.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Thursday, are you feeling better? You do have some colour now."

"I guess. Pam, where am I?"

"Eric's house. It is best that you stay put here until we find whoever were behind the assault."

"Amelia, she doesn't..."

"I've told her, she went to live with that were she's dating. And your boss knows as well. I didn't know if I needed to tell your brother."

"No, that's fine." I said.

Pam sounded a bit bitter, she and Amelia had been dating for a bit but when it all came down to it, Amelia wasn't really into girls. I felt a bit sorry for her though, since she really seemed to like my room mate. And well, I thought of Pam as sort of a friend, I didn't know if she regarded me as one.

"Pam, how come I... healed up so fast?"

"Felipe de Castro sent a healer here." she said. "It's a very painful procedure I hear, I've never experienced being healed since she can't do it for vampires. You were in such bad shape that it was necessary. I believe Eric pulled in some favours as well to get her here. They gave you a blood transfusion as well, you lost a lot of blood."

"Oh" was all I could say to that.

"Where is Eric?" I asked a after a moments silence.

"He's out trying to find the ones responsible for almost killing you. We haven't found anything yet however."

She paused and looked at me.

"He was in pain you know. He thought you were going to die that night when he got to you, I've never seen him like that."

I closed my eyes, this was exactly the stuff I did not want to discuss, or hear.

"Pam, just let it go." I said weakly. "I don't wish to discuss this."

"Well, one of you are going to have to, and I think it's pretty clear that you need to tell him how you feel. You know he feels... Strongly for you."

"It's the blood bond, and perhaps the fairy blood also." I said

"No. It goes deeper than that. He was acting weird before the blood bond around you, and I do not think it was the fairy blood either."

"Just don't, okay? I can't deal with this right now... I...Why are you so anxious about Eric anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Because, he's no fun nowadays. He used to be carefree and now he's just plain boring. And he's been that way ever since you two were alone in your house. He's thinking too much. It makes life here very dull, and it never was like that in the past. I just think that if you just told him off or let him in, then things would get better around here."

"Pam, Eric cares for one person, and one alone, and that is Eric. And I'm not... I can't be in second place like that. It just doesn't work like that... It must be something else that bothers him, because I know I'm not his top priority, nor does he care that way about me."

She actually rolled her eyes.

"You know, he's been putting his ass on the line for you I don't know how many times, how is it that you still think he thinks of himself as more important than you?"

I stared at her.

"You're going to have me explain this for you?" she said and frowned.

"I don't... I think you've misunderstood this" I said.

"No. I don't think I have. It is so obvious that..."

Suddenly, the door opened. Eric always seemed to be interrupting us when Pam decided she would try and get me to finally confess to him. She didn't look a bit taken aback, she just got up and left the room, saying nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at him, he did look troubled, his blazing blue eyes met mine and I was once again feeling really weak, and that had nothing to do with me being sore. Well, it wasn't the main cause of it anyways.

"Sookie" he just said and grabbed the chair in the corner, put it down next to me and sat down.

"Hey" I just said, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

Eric was one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen. and I'd seen a lot of him, everything actually. I knew just how good sex with him was, all be it he wasn't in his right state of mind at the time. But, I had confessed to myself lately that I'd fallen in love with that side of him, the Eric that was going to sacrifice everything for me, and I could talk to him, really talk.. What woman wouldn't love that? And another thing I'd learned early on was that Eric was one of the few men, and people really, who actually got me. He understood me a lot better than anyone ever had, and this was even before we'd exchanged blood.

"We need to talk" he said.

I looked up at the ceiling. So this was going to be it, I felt that knot in my stomach tighten up real good, I'd been dreading this moment because I was pretty certain it wasn't going to end well.

"Okay then, let's talk..."

"Look at me, please" he said.

I hesitated, I didn't want to meet his eyes. I found myself wishing I'd called Niall instead of Eric that evening. Slowly, my eyes met his.

"Sookie, I remember everything. Everything we did, everything we told each other. And I find myself... Wanting that back. You made me... Happy. I haven't felt like that for... Well, a long time."

I felt my mouth pulling into that smile I put on when I got nervous and uncomfortable, and right now I was all of those things, and more.

"It's not that simple... You were different. I... I liked that side of you. But now, you're all about power and control and... Politics, I don't know how to be with you... I've already told you this, I just..."

Great, I was speaking incoherently now also. I didn't know what to say.

"You're not answering my question, lover" he said.

"I feel for you, I do, and..."

I didn't want to tell him, I was so scared. I'd been thinking about him a lot lately, God knows he made me feel things I wish I didn't.

"And?" he said

I closed my eyes again. It was hard to be so close to him, he smelled so good, and my mind was wandering, making up fantasies. God knows I wanted him, in more ways than one. Admitting it however, was the hardest thing and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want him to gain more control over me than he already had.

"Please. I can't... You know I care for you... You feel that, can't you just be satisfied with that? And why do you want me around anyway? I don't... understand." Again with the incoherence.

"I need to know, Sookie, and I believe I asked the question first and therefore I will ask of you to tell me." he said and he was leaning over me now.

There was nowhere to run, his blue eyes were , I thought I was going to drown.

"I've been hurt, deeply, you know that" I said weakly. "I think... it would hurt me even more if you were to leave me... I just can't..."

"If you were to... give into me, I would not leave you."

I knew he meant it, I could feel it. Okay, so sometimes, the bond was a handy However, it didn't make it any easier for me to tell him what was actually going on inside my head.

"I don't wish to be property to you" I said. "And I don't want to be one of many. I know you're... Not that kind of guy, Eric, I don't wish to ask that of you."

He looked at me, he was scary as hell at that moment, so much emotion was going through him and him being this close to me only made it more clear.

"If you were to be mine, there wouldn't be anyone else. I would not have any need for anyone else."

Uhoh, I though to myself, I wanted to get away but I was really cornered now.

"I'm... I think I'm falling in love with you" I blurted out to my horror.

He smiled faintly now, he sort of looked triumphant, and then his lips were on mine.

"I think I'm falling for you too" he whispered in my ear. "We'll... finish this, when you're not so fragile."

He left shortly after that, and I just realised, I'd done what I'd promised myself I wouldn't do. I had yielded to him, and now there was no going back. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to be slow at updating this story, since I'm in the process of moving. thank you very much for reviewing and reading this story :) updated chapter 03/03/09 Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris does

I was feeling much better, well, my body wasn't as sore as it had been however, I was freaking out about the whole telling Eric how I felt about him situation. I wondered who'd been wanting to kill me this time, whoever it was certainly wanted me to suffer. I just couldn't figure it out, but there was someone out there who really must hate me. Hanging out with vampires does that to you, people are really closeminded.

I told Eric I was in love with him, that interrupted my thoughts on the attempt to take my life. Oh great. I didn't know what was worse really. I found myself trapped and I wanted more than anything to run away. A part of me knew that Eric wouldn't do the things Bill had done to me, at least he would be up front about it. That didn't change the fact that he was a vampire, and he was a master when it came to playing games and I did not wish to be played. Again. Ever. However, Eric was also a master when it came to kissing, that was always... Exciting, going to bed with him. Amazing.

I sighed as I got up and opened up the curtains to let some of the day's last sunlight in. My eyes were hurting, I'd been in the dark for some time, three days to be exact. It was early spring, the sun wouldn't be that warm yet but I still longed to be outside, let my skin soak in it, feel the warmth spread over me. Perhaps I would do just that, however I was going to need to freshen myself up

I found the bathroom and took a long, hot, steamy shower. Good lord that felt great, I hadn't showered for some time now. When I was done I looked around the room I'd slept in for some clothes I could wear. There was a wardrobe in the room, I hesitated but then opened it and found Eric's clothes. He sure had a lot of tee's, most of them with the Fangtasia logotype. I picked up one up and put it on, it didn't fit me very well at all since Eric was taller than me, and also we had very different shapes but at least it was something. As for pants, I knew his wouldn't fit me. I did however find his bathrobe in the bathroom, so I grabbed that and pulled it around me. It smelled like him I noticed as I did this. Then I sighed again, I couldn't believe I was such a smitten kitten that I actually knew his scent.

Eric's house wasn't that big,I don't know why I would expect that, I would guess it was about as big as my own house. I walked into the living room, there was a huge black leather couch, very manly, no cute pillows or anything girly like that. He had a few paintings on the walls, a few books in a shelf, not that many though. I went through them, I didn't even understand the language, so perhaps they were in swedish or something. Eric had a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the couch, otherwise there wasn't much more there. I wondered how long he'd lived here, how long had he owned the club? There was so much I didn't know about Eric. Though I was pretty certain that there was an awful lot I didn't want to know.

My longing for being out in the fresh air pulled me towards the door, so I didn't look around more in Eric's house, instead I walked outside. It felt awfully nice to be in the sun. I noticed that Eric had a couple of chairs on his porch, so I sat down in one. It was a bit chilly outside, but I was only going to be outside for a little while to get some fresh air and some sunlight on me. I pulled the bathrobe closer around me to try and keep warm, then I closed my eyes and just leaned back and just sat there for a while.

It hit me that I had no idea where I was, since Eric had never told me where his house was located at, somewhere close to Shreveport perhaps though. I took a look around at the surroundings. It was secluded, seemed to be somewhere in the middle of the woods, and no neighbours. Well, not nearby anyways.

I was suddenly feeling very hungry, so I went inside to look for something eatable . Though I was pretty certain that all I would find in his fridge was perhaps some bottled blood, but as I opened it I found cartons with Chinese symbols on them. Chinese food? I frowned, then I saw a note lying on top of it.

'I got you some take out yesterday, I hear this is supposed to be good. E.'

I was surprised that he'd actually remembered to get me something, and to be honest, I was a tad touched by him making an effort. I heated it and then I dug in with the plastic fork that had laid on top of the cartons. I sat down by the small kitchen table, the food certainly tasted very good.

As I finished up, I noticed that the sun was on it's way down, and I was suddenly nervous. Eric would wake up soon, and I wasn't sure what would happen now. Okay, I needed to breathe, collect myself. Just moments later, Eric was in the kitchen, he only wore his blue jeans, nothing else. He was over the top sexy, and I found myself wanting to, well, jump him, right there and then. That wasn't good, or maybe it was. I was really confused, and at the same time feeling so good that he was so close to me. At the same time however, I felt a calming sensation come over me.

"You're up" he noted as he walked into the kitchen towards me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, so..." I said and swallowed hard

"You know, there are some things I've been longing to do here." he interrupted, which kinda was a good thing since I was beginning to sound incoherent. Again.

I got up from the kitchen table and backed a little as he came closer, his blazing blue eyes were on me.

"Uhm, Eric, I..."

"Yes?"

He was so close now, cornering me. I wasn't going to try and get away though, that much I knew. I wanted him badly, but at the same time I wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was a good thing. His lips traced over my neck, I think I let a sound out but I can't be sure. And then his lips were on mine, I was pressed up against the wall, my legs around his waist, the bathrobe I'd had wrapped around me was now open and Eric stood so close to me tugging on the tee I'd put on. I couldn't think, could hardly breathe. We were however interrupted by his phone buzzing, I giggled as it buzzed in his pocket which was close to my inner thigh. He sighed.

"I'm busy" he said as he answered, his eyes still on mine.

But he didn't hang up, he looked so serious all of the sudden and turned away a little from me.

"We'll be right there."

He hung up and looked at me again. Something was definitely going on, and it wasn't something good.

"One of the waitresses found a body outside Fangtasia, on the stairs to be exact. Someone killed the king's healer."

"The healer? The one that..."

"Yes, that very one. Now, I need to go there, which means you are coming with me."

"Ehm, I have no clothes, so I think I'll just stay..."

Eric came back, all dressed now, with the black slacks in his hand that I'd worn the very night when I almost died.

"I had them cleaned for you, you have a top, so let's go. We'll stop by your house on the way back and you can bring some clothes here."

I frowned at this statement, let's face it, I do not like to be bossed around.

"I can't stay here, I've got my house to get back to, and I have my job, I won't be able to pay my bills and..."

Eric stood very close to me again now, he was looking intently into my eyes, holding a firm grip of my cheek.

"Lover, you're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you. Until I know who wanted you dead. And you will not argue about this because no matter how much you fight it, I'm still keeping you here, whether you like it or not, with or without your consent. Do we understand each other?"

He said that so as a matter of factly, I knew it was useless arguing with him when he was determined, either I stayed by my own free will or be tied down. And yes he would do that. Besides, I guess it was the sensible thing to do, if I were to go home alone I would probably be beaten down or get killed, or worse. So Eric won, this round. He had already walked away, grabbed his jacket and looked at me, raising one eyebrow just waiting for me to either come with or being dragged with. I sighed and walked out, still dressed in Eric's bathrobe. 


	5. Chapter 5

Would like to thank everyone who has reviewed =) I just hope I don't let anyone down with this next chapter. Take care everyone! /// Luthien

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlene Harris, I'm just playing around.

Fangtasia was not open for business as of yet,. Someone, I'm guessing Pam, had carried the victim inside, her limp body lying on Eric's couch. The three of use stood there, Eric sat by the couch examining her body closer or whatever.

The healer had been a very pretty young woman, only in her early twenties I guessed. Her hair was pitch black, her eyes, a dark shade of blue, were wide open and had dark circles around them, her skin was so pale. There were no fangmarks on her that I could see, but her neck was bruised. This was the woman that had saved me, only to moments later have her life taken away from her.

"This is bad" Pam said.

I looked up at her quizzically, a bit surprised that she actually was sounding concerned. few things worried Pam.

"Yes" Eric said, not looking away from the dead young woman.

"Victor will come back then, to investigate." She didn't sound happy about that, I could definitely relate.

"I suppose he will. He would just love a reason to come back" Eric said, shooting me a glance. My eyes hadn't left the healers face.

Victor Madden was an unpleasant sort of vampire, well more than most. I'd only met him once, during the takeover, and that was enough. There was no part of me that wanted to see him again. Let's just say, he made an impression, and it wasn't a good one.

"I need to make the call, why don't you take care of things out there" he said to Pam.

"Wait, what about her?" I said, standing by the woman who had saved my life.

"I will make sure she is treated proper. Why don't you go with Pam and I'll take care of this." Eric said.

I took one last look at the face of the healer. Then Pam dragged me along her. I was shocked, I might not have known her, she had saved me, I was alive because of her, and now she was gone and I was still here. Pam dragged me into a small changing room, she gave me some clothes so i could get out of the bathrobe. Then I was left alone for a few to change. I looked down at the clothes she'd brought me, and I wasn't sure whether I should stay in the bathrobe or change into them. It was a corset top, black of course, with a tight skirt to go with it. If I was going to spend the evening here, I would need to put these on. I sighed and pulled off the bathrobe and pulled the top and skirt on, trying to block out the image of the poor lifeless young woman on Eric's couch. I was pretty darn sure that whoever had wanted me dead had wanted her dead as well. It had to be related, somehow, something told me this just wasn't coincidence. Call it female intuition or whatever, there was a connection there somewhere. I just couldn't figure out what it was at the moment.

I glanced at myself one final time in the mirror, and groaned. That top just showed off way more than I was comfortable with. I wasn't feeling very thankful towards Pam at the moment. It took me a long time to gather together enough courage to leave the changing room.

I did fit in nicely with the crowd, I had to admit. The bar was starting to open, a few humans had already arrived and were very excited about being there. I tried to block their minds out, but I wasn't doing a very good job. And I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do here, just sitting around doing nothing was no good to me, I needed to work. With that in mind, I walked up to Felicia, Fangtasia's latest bartender who was actually a bit afraid of me. Since I'd gotten all the other bartenders killed, in their eyes that is. I thought of it more as a being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wanted to work for my living, I was never going to be a kept woman I'd promised myself. So after a quick conversation with Felicia to just get a clearance that it was okay with her, I just started working.

As I waited the tables, more people came, the vampires were beginning to show up now. I guess it was never slow at this place. As it was Friday, I guess there would be a big crowd. Then suddenly, Eric's large hand grabbed my upper arm, pulling me back and almost made me drop the tray of drinks I had in my hands. I looked up at him.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked, he was mad about something.

"I'm working" I said. "You're hurting my arm."

"Belinda, take over for Sookie here, will you?" he said to the waitress standing behind him.

"Yes master" she said.

Eric dragged me with him, I tried to break free, I just didn't get why he was so mad.

"Cut that out!" I snapped, now I was pissed too now, and I couldn't break free, it was stupid to even try, I know, but I did not enjoy being pulled away like that.

"You do not work there, you understand me?" he said as we got into the changing room, I was pushed up against the wall and Eric stood very close to me, his eyes on mine.

"I'm not the type of woman who just sits on her ass and gets taken care of, I thought you knew that about me."

He looked at me intently.

"I do not like you working, especially not here."

I sighed.

"Then what do we do? I will not be happy just sitting around doing nothing while you pay for all my expenses. It just doesn't work that way."

"You know it could, if you'd just let me."

I looked at him, his handsome face close to mine, I was unable to argue against him at the moment. Maybe Eric's whammy didn't work on me, but he sure as hell had a whole different, equally strong hold on me, I wasn't too sure I liked that. His eyes were wandering over my face, his hands were beginning to move down my body. I closed my eyes as his lips were on mine, he was pressed real close to me and I knew he was very much in the mood all of the sudden. Slowly his lips wandered down my neck, I let out a moan. I couldn't do this here, there were people just outside. Or maybe I could I thought as he pulled of my panties, lifted me up and pressed me up the wall, his fingers slipped between my legs, making me moan yet again.

In this moment, I saw a very positive side of the blood bond we shared. I actually felt how turned on he was by me, an emotion so strong, it very much boosted my self confidence. It was more to it than just being turned on, what we had was something more. There was passion, there was fondness. There was something else in there too, but I was freaking out about using the word love to describe it so I just didn't call it that.

Then suddenly, the door opened and Pam came inside, and to my horror she was followed by Bill, my ex. Most women would perhaps be absolutely thrilled if they were able to get back at their former lovers by showing of their new ones, especially if that ex had been cheating on them like he had me. Perhaps Bill did deserve it, partly because he did not have a problem flaunting his new girlfriend materials in front of me at Merlotte's. Not to speak of the time he'd left me for his maker, Lorena. But to me, this was just plain awkward and uncomfortable.

Eric however, was definitely enjoying himself, he had that triumphant face on. He'd let me down on the floor, but he hadn't backed away much when the door had opened. Bill had a weird look on his face, after all he had told me he wanted me back. I just wasn't going down that road with him again. He'd betrayed and abandoned me, and that to me was hard to completely forgive.

"I told you she was here, alive and well" Pam said indifferently then she turned to us. "Bill here was worried, as he didn't see you at home and someone apparently told him about the attack."

"As you can see, she is very much alive" Eric said, turning to me, he was looking real smug.

"I need to talk to you" Bill said dryly to Eric.

Eric nodded, then he grabbed my cheek and kissed me, an act just screaming 'mine'. I didn't push him away but I really should have. He was acting like such a jerk. Not that that would have any impact on him, because you don't just push vampires away. Then they left, Pam lingered behind, she looked a bit amused as she looked at me. Great, I thought to myself. As Pam left, I sank down on a chair, kept my legs together because I had no underwear since Eric had walked away with mine and the skirt just barely concealed that fact. I was angry and wanted nothing but to storm out, go home to my house and sulk. I was however not able to do that, partly because of me lacking proper underwear but also because someone wanted me dead, and going anywhere alone just wasn't an option. So I sat there, I was so tired and weary. I thought about the dead healer, and then the tears came. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the sixth chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been through some heavy emotional things, a second miscarriage to be exact.. But I'm getting back on my feet again, writing is definately good for the soul. I'm not too sure about this chapter though, It doesn't feel very "Sookie-ish" if you know what I mean, as always I hope I don't let anyone down, here goes...

-------------

Later on, I got my underwear back and was in Eric's red corvette, on our way to my house to get some clothes. I had the bathrobe on to keep a little warm since it had gotten quite chilly outside. He didn't say much, though he was shooting glances at me, he was suddenly in a serious mood which was weird for Eric. A part of me was wondering what he and Bill had talked about, I just couldn't bring myself to ask. I wished things weren't so complicated, I wished Eric was human, I wished we could have a normal relationship, go away on holidays, worry about paying the bills and whatever else ordinary people worry about. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes for a while.

"You are very quiet" Eric said.

I didn't answer, since I didn't know what to say.

"You are upset about the incident with Bill" he said.

I sighed once more.

"Yes, I am. I did not wish him to find us like that. In fact, I don't particularly like anyone finding me in an... intimate position like that."

He smiled now, and it didn't surprise me. If there was anything Eric had, it was a big ego. And I guess I did a lot to feed that.

"So what did he want anyways?" I asked him casually.

He looked up in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing important."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So he just what, came in for a chat?"

"Trouble is coming" was all he said.

"What kind of trouble is that?"

"I'm not sure." was all he said and that didn't comfort me.

It wasn't exactly like him to keep me out of the loop, but apparently, this time around that was exactly what he was going to do. I sighed and leaned back, we were almost at my house. As I got out and we walked towards the door, I suddenly felt very weird. I felt so cold, like something was chilling me straight to the bone, and I was terribly afraid as I came to a stop in front of the door to my house. It was something supernatural that I was picking up on. Eric stopped and looked at me, puzzled by my emotions I gathered. And then he turned around and put himself in front of me, as if to shield me from something. I saw as I leaned a little to the left of him a woman coming out of the forest.

I had never seen anything like her or sensed anything like her and let's face it, to this point I'd seen plenty of supernatural things and beings. All of the cold and the despair, it all came from her. I usually read minds, but now, I was picking up on her emotions, something I'd never done before. Her dark red eyes were glowing, seemingly burning into my own eyes, her snow white hair moving in the wind as she moved towards us. She wore a long dress, not the fancy kind, this looked torn in places, as if it had been worn through a war or something, and she wore no shoes, her feet were bare. Then she came to a halt not far from us, her eyes were now on Eric.

"Eric" she said, as to greet him. "I see you're still up and about."

Her voice was as chilling as the air around her, it was the voice of a female but it was lifeless in some sort of way, and hollow, it was a voice with no emotions. I suddenly noticed how the grass beneath her feet withered, as if her touch was slowly killing it.

"Alva" Eric just said, cautiously watching her. "I heard you were in the neighbourhood"

"I thought you would...I heard about... the takeover." she said.

She was something powerful. that much I could tell. I had been afraid before, many times, but it was nothing compared to this. It was paralyzing me.

"Is that why you are here?" Eric asked suddenly, I could sense though he was afraid as well.

"Partly." She looked at him again. Then she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I smell death" she said after a moment, opening her eyes again, then turning towards the place where I'd been attacked recently. "And violence... They are growing in numbers you know, the others of your kind, the ones who are not happy with this takeover. And they hold you responsible for it all." she paused yet again as she turned back to look at us again. "That is why they tried to finish your weak link off, the mortal woman behind you that you're so desperately trying to keep alive. They knew it would hurt you. They will be coming for her again, and the next time, they just might succeed. I thought you would have that figured out by now, but I can see that you haven't."

Eric looked over his shoulder at me.

"Why are you telling me this? And don't say it is out of the kindness of your heart" he said as he looked at her again.

"I always liked you, you know. I've been watching you for some time, you are very... different from the rest of your sort. It is.... Refreshing." she paused, it seemed to be a thing with her, she just didn't talk very fast. "But, my main reason for telling you this is because your king has something of mine which he stole. I am going to have it back of course, but since he has surrounded himself with some... rather powerful beings, I would need someone by my side, someone with connections and power. That is, someone like you." she said. "And also, I would be in your debt."

She was pushing all of his buttons, I knew he would not hesitate to help her if there was something in it for him, it was just too tempting. And this would mean I would once again be in trouble.

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Oh, I think I'll figure something out, I just need to know that you're... Aboard."

She reached out her hand, as if or a handshake. Eric seemed to hesitate but then he took her hand. I noticed a small flicker of light under his skin as their hands met, and I figured they'd sealed the deal, there was no turning back now.

"I will return with the details, I need to take a look around." was all she said as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the woods in the spot where she'd shown up in the first place. I still found myself frozen when Eric turned to me.

"Go get your stuff, we need to go, now." he said still looking at the spot in the woods where the mysterious woman had gone.

I nodded, I however still felt paralyzed despite the fact that she'd left.

"Who was that?" I asked, sounding out of breath.

"I'll tell you later."

"Is she the trouble you were talking about?"

"Part of it. Sookie, go get your things, we really need to leave."

I hurried inside, as much as I missed my home I knew I could not return until this was all over. I was once again in so much trouble...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, charlaine Harris does. Except for Alva :) 


End file.
